


Time Enough

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Backstory, F/M, First Time, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is not accustomed to long entanglements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough

Elizabeth is not accustomed to long entanglements.

Apart for Simon, her one great aberration, she hasn't had the time or the energy for it. She's a lot to handle- she's used to hearing that, now.

So it's always been until the treaty's finished or until her plane leaves, five night stands that leave her satisfied and empty all at the same time. She sticks with guys who only want one thing, aides and reporters and people she'll never have to see again.

Arching above them in expensive hotel rooms, she has always focused on making things perfect, hitting every mark, trying to make the most she possibly can out of every encounter, because she never knows when the next chance will come.

But there's no leaving this time.

Dr. Zelenka asks her to dinner for months, brings her little things like fruit they've traded for or movies she hasn't watched. It's never quite enough to make her uncomfortable, not enough to be unseemly. And no matter if she turns him down, he keeps on- not like he wants something from her, but like he's doing it just because it pleases him make her happy. She knows there's something underneath it, that his motives are not entirely pure- but he acts like all he needs is to be near her, like it's his responsibility to be beside her.

She finds herself taking more and more from him, sitting beside him more often, little gestures that promise nothing and everything, never enough to make her feel like she's taking advantage of him. And yet, she still surprises herself when she makes the first move, pulling him into her room and leaning down to kiss him.

He lays her down and undresses her slowly, like it's too good to rush, kissing new skin as he finds it. His hands are trembling slightly as he runs them over the cups of her bra, his thumbs working her nipples into soft peaks.

It's harder than she thought it would be not to guide his hands, tell him exactly where and what to do, make this exactly like every other encounter she's ever had. She doesn't want to, because Radek is finding out whole new territories with his fingertips, exploring her like she hasn't been since she was eighteen.

As he spreads her legs and slides inside, it comes to her that she can't get out of this. There isn't anywhere to go, for one, but she knows intuitively that no matter if she walked right through the gate and never came back, he'd find her. He isn't going to let her get away with running this time- he isn't going to let her get away from him.

It isn't going to be enough, either, just to sleep with him and pretend like that's it. It would be doing him a disservice to even imagine that he doesn't want to give her everything- and Elizabeth is starting to realize that she wants it all.

She clenches herself around him, and he pulses inside her, panting out her name. She hasn't come, but she doesn't worry about it.

She is never going to let this go.


End file.
